


Various Arago Ficlets

by Yevynaea



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Short, imma put ships and content warnings and au notes and such, in the notes of each drabble/chapter, rather than try and tag everything that applies, short short short fics, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: Non-crossover but often-AU drabbles for Arago, finally cross-posted from tumblr after literal years of peer pressure.Summaries, warnings, etc, in chapter notes.





	1. hunt twins bonding

“Candy bar?” Arago asked, dropping down on the curb next to Ewan.

“What are you doing here?” Ewan asked, and his brother looked around like he was seriously considering the question, his eyes finally settling on the chocolate bar in his hand.

“Offering you a candy bar.” He finally announced, holding the candy close to the side of Ewan’s face. Ewan rolled his eyes, but he took the chocolate.

“Where were you this time?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Arago shrugged, dismissively, sounding like he just didn’t want to answer. But Ewan watched Arago’s hand stay right where it was, not reaching for his ear like Ewan expected it to.

“You need to stop eating these so often, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Ewan said of the candy bar as he unwrapped it.

Arago grinned, laughed like he was sharing a joke with himself.

“I’ll be fine.”


	2. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz, and the loss of his limbs

Oz rubbed at the scarred end of his severed leg, glaring at the prosthetic on the ground in front of him. He was in physical therapy, at Coco and Rio’s insistence, trying to relearn everything he’d lost, and he was learning how to get by with just one arm, or with the rebuilt armor that replaced prosthetic limbs in combat situations, but when he was just going day to day, he needed to learn how to get by with normal everyday prosthetics. Problem was, he hated them. Especially the leg. It was awkward and uncomfortable, a constant reminder of everything, and it didn’t help that it was still a centimeter shorter than it needed to be.

With a sigh, Oz put the prosthetic on and stood up, unrolling his pants leg so that it hid the metal. He could do this.


	3. pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arago, Ewan, and chocolate pudding.

“I can’t believe you actually like that stuff.” Ewan crinkles his nose at the cup of chocolate dessert in his brother’s hand. They’d found the stuff in a little grocery shop that sold American ‘pudding’, which was more like flavored yogurt than Ewan would have liked.

“It’s delicious, shove off.” Arago eats a large spoonful of the stuff to prove his point.

“It’s  _slimy_.” Ewan points out.

“It’s also cold and chocolate flavored. What’s your point?”

Ewan shudders slightly when Arago takes another bite.

“Nevermind.” The twelve-year-old rolls his eyes, going back to eating his own midnight snack. The bag of crisps is louder than Ewan would like, since they’re trying not to wake anyone up, but he doesn’t think it’s loud enough to stir anyone from all the way down the hall.

“Maybe you’re just picky.” Arago teases, snickering when Ewan shoves him sideways for it.

* * *

“Here.” Ewan looks up just in time to catch the chocolate bar that’s being tossed at him.

“Thanks.” He doesn’t unwrap it right away. (He doesn’t want to try and figure out how.) He looks over at Arago, who’s happily opening a small cup of chocolate pudding. Arago catches him looking distastefully at the stuff, and huffs a laugh.

“I figured you’d still hate it.” He says.

“It’s awful.” Ewan agrees. He holds the chocolate bar he’s been given between his knees to work at opening the wrapper with his single hand. Arago watches, from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t ask if Ewan needs help.

“Maybe you’re just picky.” He says, the hint of a grin on his face, and Ewan snorts. He leans over infinitesimally, instinctually moving to shove Arago’s arm for teasing him, before he straightens back up with the memory that Arago’s on his right, and Ewan’s got nothing to shove him with.

Arago doesn’t say anything about it, and Ewan is grateful.


	4. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth/Arago/Coco fluff

“I think that old lady across the street is about to throw a bible at us.” Seth said, somewhat breathlessly, as he’d just broken from a kiss with Arago.

“She doesn’t even have a bible.” Coco pointed out, grabbing Seth’s hand and squeezing it comfortingly. He squinted suspiciously at the woman glaring at them from across the road.

“She looks like the kind of person who carries a bible around.” He said, and Arago laughed.

“Is this bible specifically for throwing at heathens’ heads or does she read it, too?” He asked, and Seth glared at him halfheartedly. “Relax, no one’s going to throw a bible at us. Or anything else.”

“They might.” Seth grumbled, but he let himself be pulled into a kiss with Coco anyway.

“If anyone was going to throw things, it’d be Papa.” She said. “And he didn’t.”

“He almost did.” Seth and Arago pointed out in unison.

“Jinx.” Arago grinned. Seth rolled his eyes.

“But he didn’t.” Coco said, indignant on behalf of her father. Arago laughed, and Coco soon couldn’t help joining in. Seth smiled, one hand still held in Coco’s and one moving to intertwine itself with Arago’s.


End file.
